Awkward Moments with Dave and Jade
by Homestucker413
Summary: Indulge in the awkwardness off this Dave/Jade story! When jade doesn't know how is she should finally ask out her crush, he feels the same way and she invites herself over to sleep in his room "because her air conditioner is broken..." rated M for smut!
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: THIS CONTAINS CUSSING, SMUT, AND THE OCCASIONAL AWKWARDNESS

Please see your doctor to see if this story is right for you! Haha XD Kidding! Enjoy :D

Dave/Jade await!

Jade peeked around the corner of her halfway opened door and into the hall. She got the fluttery feeling she always felt when she saw him. Her stomach lurched but went back to normal ever so often and easily. He stopped to chat with John, her brother and his best friend. She hated herself for never being honest about the way she felt. They way she felt around him. This was her teenage crush and better yet one of her really good friends.

She planned on today being the day that she would be honest with him. Honest with herself, too. She looked back up at Dave and couldn't believe how "coooooool" he looked. Expressionless face, dark shades, God Teir hood, and his creamy white complexion. She had just realized how dorky she probably looked gnawing over him. She put her buck front teeth back into her mouth and straightened her posture. She glasses hung on her nose and ears making her look like she was back on her island as a little kid.

Jade stiffened as he finished up catching up with John and he started walking to her room. No. His room. Right next to Jade's. She then felt the slightest bit of drool coming about of the corner of her mouth. Heart racing she looked around the tiny square room as if it didn't belong to her. She spotted tissues and reached for them. Just a little further...

WHACK

Why am I so fucking clumsy? She thought as her knees from under her tried to gracefully get her back to the bed. She sensed him at her door.

"Harley? You fucking fell of your bed," His cool monotone voice made her whip around and blush a full face cherry blush. She knew he could see it. But she was just silent trying to find the right things to say.

"W-Well..." She cleared her throat so she wouldn't sound like a total dweeb, " Ya know, experts say you should start every morning with a face-plant to the floor." She looked down at the floor and kind of twirled her foot the tip of her shoe trying to act cute and innocent.

"Haha. Sure Jade! Catch ya later," He put up a pistol and walked out of her room leaving her clueless and wishing he had a real pistol that really shot her. Her heartbeat started to calm the fuck down and she went to close the door and relax on her bed to try and stuff that moment as far down as she could just like the other ones.

Sighing, she hugged one of her many squiddles that she always had. Drifting in and out of sleep, you finally turn over and pass out with that embarrassing moment coming back through your mind and circling again and again. You started ti feel dizzy and clutched your eyes tighter finally letting your body release and sleep.

He walked into his bad-ass turn table style room and shut the door behind him. He always thought Harley was cute, but dammit! He was a sucker for boot-toe-spinning-stuff-that-girls-use. He was in a hopeless love and he couldn't show it. He new if he had to be cool and smooth, he would have to act cool and smooth. That means little expressions and wear your shades everywhere; including the shower.

He relaxed on his bed and stuffed down that 30- second embarrassment into his mind, all the way to the back. Starting up to the giant turn-table painting on the ceiling, he thought about Jade. She was always in your mind, you supposed. Always her little giggle or blush. Hell! You can even picture her blushing and giggling. You sigh and let dreams be dreams as you drift off into a mid morning nap to clear your head.

Jade wakes up in a rush of panting and deep breathing. She should be used to it by now she wonders. She has had dreams about Strider every night for the three years they have been on this meteor. This one was a lot more intense though. She could feel between her legs getting hot and damp. Her lower stomach folded over in pleasure. But nothing was pleasuring her. She knew she wanted him. She knew that her dreams revolved around that she was in bed with him. But, this was the first time she actually felt the heat from that area and she had to move her hips around to get out of it.

It really didn't help so she had the idea of just taking a shower to cool her off. Even though it was 2 am and everyone was presumably asleep, she just couldn't get rid of the hotness and her want for him. She went to her drawers and got a scampy shirt and shorts and panties for after her shower.

She opened the creaky door an inch at a time until she could squeeze through and go across the hall. Just as she was about to grab the handle to the restroom...

"Jade?"

**Author's Comments:**  
ooOOOooOh who do you think it is? Pretty predictable I know! But there should be at least 10 chapters and 2 smut scenes. Also, I will be posting them daily so your comments are welcome of what you think will happen next! :DDD  
Sorry if you were expecting something already! I'm trying I'm trying! I can't just WAMMO a sex scene out of no where! It's going to be an adventure and it must be awkward!  
Love feedback~

-Homestucker413


	2. Chapter 2

Jade turned to see Dave in his boxers and had a bad, bad case of bed head. She stared into his shades not knowing exactly where to look for his eyes. She didn't tense up until he started speaking again.

"What are you doing?" He made an awkward movement as he talked and she didn't quite understand what he was doing. "I just woke up so ironically as you did I guess." She figured he had thought she was questioning why he was out here in the hall.

"Oh I was just going to take a shower." She didn't want to sound like she wanted him so she added, "I couldn't sleep and it was hot in my room." She really wasn't lying because it was hot _somewhere_. She then realized why he was moving around so weirdly. He had an erection. It was entirely obvious and looked really uncomfortable. He kept placing his hands in front of it or pulling loose his boxers so it might look like a fold in them. But it was as clear as day, even though it was night, she could see the shadow it casted from the yellow glow of her room through the still cracked door.

Her eyes shot around the hallway as if she never noticed and then landed softly back on his shades. _Damn he looks so smooth in his shades and boxers._ The thought in her head didn't sound like her, but it was right. You could see his faint lines of muscle but he was still lean, like a 16 year old teen should be you think.

"Well Harley, I was actually about to take one t-too." _Was that a stutter cool-guy?_

"Oh well you can take one first if you wou-" He cut her off in a smooth cool interruption.

"No. Shit Harley. I'll take a shower near the other end of this fucking rock. "He quickly started down the hall in a nonchalant manner and she widened her eyes in excitement as she entered the bathroom and started her shower._ Maybe he felt the same way!_

Dave quickly makes his way down the darkened hall but as smooth as he could. He can't afford to wake the trolls or fellow human friends. Not like this. This would ruin his cool career. If one of them finds out that he got a boner from a dream with- He remembered his dream. Dave slowed down the pace and thought of his sweet dream. Jade and he were rolling around in the grass together. He could see through her shirt and she giggled a lot. He even remembers when she said "I want you" so carefully into his ear. That was when he woke up to find this fucking bulge in his boxers. Then he had the idea of just quickly taking care of it in the shower so he wouldn't have to be in his sweaty bed.

When he snuck into the bathroom and turned on the shower, he remembered how uncool it was that Harley was fucking thinking the same idea. He knew that she saw him poking out. Dave groaned at the thought but smacked himself at the start of the noise. Cool guys don't make expressive noises unless it's in the bed or on a ride he remembered. His bro taught him that and since his Bro was the coolest person he knew, he took his word for it.

He stripped his boxers off and put them on the counter and grabbed a towel from a cabinet for after he gets out. Sliding the glass panel of the shower open and stepping into the cool water made him relax. Nothing was on his mind, that was except for Jade. Jade was always on his mind though as mentioned earlier. He began to grab himself and close his eyes. He pumped slowly at first at a rhythm. _Pump, pump, pump_ He thought of Jade more and all the dreams he has of her. He can feel it coming. He pumped faster and thought of him kissing her passionately and then getting on top of her on a bed. He climaxed and it oozed onto the shower floor but disappeared as soon as it did so. He felt relieved and made a plan to ask her- ask her what?

"Jade can I kiss you?" He thought himself saying._ No. Striders don't have to ask that kind of shit._ _Fuck. But what if she didn't feel the same way_, he thought. This is an uncool situation and made Dave scared shitless. He supposes it'll just come to him when the time is right... or some shit like that.

Jade stood in the shower not really sure how to feel. When she thought about what just happened all these possibilities raced through her mind. Each one made her feel a different emotion. _What if he just had a wet dream or something_ This thought kind of made her grossed out though. More went into her head. _Maybe he saw what I was doing, guessed that I was taking a shower, and basically invited himself to shower with me?_ That one started to make her feel uncomfortable but soothed and relaxed at the same time.

She wrapped up her meaningless thoughts and jumped out of the shower. She dressed slowly, not really wanting to go back to her hot room. Then she had an idea.

Dave walked back to his room with nothing changed except his hair was a tad damp still. He felt better and couldn't wait to get back into bed.

"Hey Cool Kid?" Jade asked in her most calm and innocent voice.

"What is it?" He forced his mouth to be straight.

"Can I sleep on your floor or something? I think my air conditioning is out." _Perfect._

Dave's heart raced but he dared not to change his tone or expression. "Hmm? Oh sure. Knock yourself out. Just get some blankets cause this floor it a fucking cat scratch post texture or whatever."

"Alright!" She actually ran to her room and did a little happy dance when she knew he was in his room. She wondered what he was doing. Maybe he was happy dancing as well? She just grabbed her comforter and a pillow and dragged them into his room and shut the door. She plopped the bed clothes on the itchy floor and looked over to see what Dave was doing.

"What are you doing there cool boy?" She walked forward a few steps to peek over his shoulder but when he turned to face her there was nothing there. And his shades were off.

"Oh nothing... Just putting away some smuppets. They be bitching around at night and ending up in places they shouldn't." Jade had to let out a giggle which led to a snort. Dave put his hand on the back of his neck in embarrassment and started to turn red but without expression. She looked deeply into his eyes, and she couldn't help herself. They were beautiful. He was beautiful. He jumped into his bed leaving Jade standing in the middle of the room staring at nothing.

"Well I guess good night then." Jade said in kind of a whisper. Her heart kind of sank when he just replied with a "Yup." She lay out the blanket on the floor and put the pillow on the side away from the door but angled away from his desk. She expected more than just a goodnight. Maybe she's wrong about his feeling the same way about her as she does to him. She put her head on the very uncomfortable position of where the pillow was and curled up with the puffy comforter.

That was exactly what he was thinking though. He thought she was thinking that he was just a friend helping her out by letting her sleep on his floor. Her air conditioner did just bre- A broken air conditioner? He held his breath to see if he could hear it. There it was, from her cracked door right next to his he could hear the low hum of the machine. Then the epiphany punched his gonads and he sat up quietly. _Harley, you cute clever nerd. _ He thought with a smirk on his face.

He silently sat up and thought of a way to get her attention. _BING! LIGHTBULB!_ He grabbed an extra blanket that he kept under his bed and crept up near her. Crouching, he placed the blanket on her. She was utterly startled and...

_**DOUBLE WHACK**_

As Jade sat up to see what was going on, her forehead had collided with his and created and 2x combo of whacks. Her face was flushed in utter agony and embarrassment as she tried to figure out what happened. They both rubbed a fresh bruise on the opposite side of each forehead.

"What the fuck are you doing Dave?" She made a grunt as she accidently pressed to hard on her bump.

"You looked cold so I gave you this fucking blanket." He picked up the blanket that was flown off in all the commotion.

Her eyes turned big and apologetic, "Oh sorry..." Her face was still flushed and a lump began to grow in her throat this time.

Dave always had a weakness for big eyes. And especially since her glasses were off it made them look shinier, and her more like a woman, not that he didn't think she looked like a woman. "It's fine Harley. Dammit that fucking hurt though." He let out a snicker and felt himself smile, showing all his teeth to ease the tension. He looked directly into her eyes as did she to him.

They both were attracted to one another but of course neither knew how to tell the other one. That is until Dave got some courage and took a break from being cool for her.

"You know Harley? You're fucking beautiful." He had no idea how she was going to take it so he left the bruise on his head to reach and pull a strand of hair behind her ear.

She looked down and bit her lip, then met his gaze once more. "You're not to bad yourself cool kid. Or should I say sweet kid?"

He let himself smile again and she smiled back. They finally knew what each one thinks of the other one. Jade's stomach lurched as she saw him looking away because of the silence. She was going to do it.

He felt her hand on his cheek which made him turn his head to look straight at her and their eyes locked.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_  
DAMMITDAVEKISSHERALREADY!  
Jeez... well there was some awkwardness... man I really felt back for Jade  
OH WELL HEEHEE  
Love Feedback~  
-homstucker413


	3. Chapter 3

Their eyes met for an eternity and set off red and green fireworks. Dave couldn't control himself anymore. He put his hands on her waste and pulled her up so her body was facing him and he pulled her mouth to his. Jade widened her green eyes in shock but gradually enjoyed it. Enjoyed him. First it was just an endless and dry kiss, but Jade licked his lips and opened her mouth for entry of his tongue. His fingers combed through her hair and his finger tips grazed her back as he took the invitation and was met by her tongue.

Jade kissed him harder still dazed and thinking this is another dream. Their tongues intertwined and they moved closer together. Jade took a breath and opened up her eyes to make sure this was real. When she knew it was true, she couldn't control herself either and went back to kissing him harder and harder until she pushed him back on the floor and she landed on top of him never leaving his mouth. He could feel another erection approaching as it got damp and moist between his legs. She also got heated and kissed him vigorously never wanted to end it.

Between breaths and moans, Dave managed to kiss lower and she tilted her head back with pleasure. He started sucking on the base of her neck and she giggled so he did it again. He loved making her make noises so he began to run his fingers down her back and she moaned once more. His mouth and tongue met hers again and he flipped her over so that he was on top. They moaned and breathed into each other's mouths with quick and fast breaks to get back to kissing.

Dave broke the kiss and let his body cover hers their heated spots practically touching. "Are you okay with this? Er- I mean-"

Jade hushed him with a light kiss and stared hard into his eyes trying to be as strong as she can, "I want you Dave." She spoke softly but sternly and ran her fingers through his hair. They were both sweaty again, little droplets on their arms and faces. "And you want me to. I can feel it. I love you Dave. Yes I want this." She kept reassuring him that this is what she really wanted with dry pecks on his cheeks and nose.

"I love you too Jade," Their mouths met up again but with more moaning and breathing as he bucked his hips. She cried in pleasure into his mouth and then giggled. He bucked again and they both moaned at the pleasure. Jade couldn't help herself and bucked up her hips even though she was on the bottom. Dave broke their kiss to cry out which turned out to be the loudest so far. They breathed heavily on each other at a break to do something next. Jade took this moment to roll back over on his stomach and sat up, wrapping her legs on his sides. She started to lift her shirt trying to lead him on. She felt the warmth of his erection on her ass and she guided his hand up the shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra so right when he touched her soft skin; he shuddered back only to put both hands up her shirt and feel around biting his lip and closing his eyes.

His fingers felt over her nipples and he pinched them lightly sometimes to get more sound out of her. She squeaked the first couple times but then she just carried louder moans, along with her soft ones. She started moving her hips around his heat and his head curdled back and he cried out again in pure pleasure. She put his hands back down locking his gaze and whipped her shirt off around her head. His hands shot back up to cup her breasts once more and rub over her nipples.

Jade stood up on her knees and inched down Dave's body. "Jade you don't have t-"

"I want to." She rubbed around the shape of it and his head flew back but he didn't make a noise. To get more comfortable, she laid on her stomach in between his legs. She rubbed a tad harder until Dave's feet wrapped around her and he cried out curses and breathed heavily. She played with the hem of the top of the pants before she pulled them down to his knees.

"Really Jade if you aren't comfor-"

"Please, Dave. I want to. I'll make you feel so good!"

At that moment she licked the tip where the slit was. He twitched not expecting it. Not expecting it to feel so good either. She used her left hand to balance herself and her right to pump. She finally put him in her mouth and stroked up and down while pumping. She hoped she was doing this right because she didn't want him to know this was her first time. By his reaction she would think so but then again this could be his first time too. She hoped it was. He placed his hands on her head and played with her curls. She could tell he was trying not to buck his hips so she thought that she was done. She took off his boxers all the way down his as she let him out of her mouth a string of spit held them together and it snaps when he got up and got her into his arms.

"Are you ready?"

"For what?" She smirked curiously. It must be the finally.

"This."

Dave was gentle as he carefully laid her down on the bed and he sat on the edge. He propped her legs so that the knees are bent and her legs are apart and leaned in to kiss her. As he kissed her his index finger slid down her stomach, passed her waist, and down in between her legs and rubbed around over her shorts.

"Oh Dave!" She managed to say between the kiss.

"Does it feel good?" He puts his middle finger where his lone pointer was and rubs circularly.

"Yes don't stop! Never stop." She pulled his face to hers and they kissed again as he slowly put his ring finger and pinky to join. "Mmmmm..."

He stopped but only to pry her shorts off all the way down her smooth elegant legs. He threw them back onto the pile of clothes and searched back up her legs. He hesitated before touching her panties, looking back up to her to make sure she was okay with it her.

"Dave. I want this so bad. I've wanted you for 3 years. Stop making me stay in suspense!"

"I'm sorry I just want to make sure your okay and this is the best ever."

With that, he looked up again to make sure she won't back out and when he looks at her, she had a reassuring smile which signaled to go for it. Dave gently but impatiently wrapped the tip of her fingers along the waistline of the panties and she lifted her back so he could pull them from under. He could already see how wet she was through the underwear and it made him harder.

He ripped them off and put her in the position she was in earlier and he leaned in and sucked on her neck while his index finger found the opening and barley slid in. She reacted with a squeak and she bucked her hips up. He pulled his finger out of her and started to circle it around the opening. His finger was drenched from her being wet. This only made him even harder and he came up and kissed her so hard, he forgot about circling.

"Dave please, don't stop. Oh god. I love you." She put a hand on his as he continued to circle. They both moaned rhythmically to the circulation. She let out a cry and bucked her hips up as he slid in again. This time though, he didn't pull out all the way. She moaned and spoke things like "I love you", "Don't stop", and "I wanted this." He became harder and harder and soon he won't be able to bear it.

He pulled out his fingers and kissed her ear, "It won't matter if you turned back now. I love you Jade Harley. You are so fucking beautiful."

"I want you," She started then looked deeply into his red eyes, "But please, be slow at first."

"Of course," He stroked the hair that had fallen into her face behind her ear before getting off the bed, walking around, and pulling her toward the edge of the bed. "Comfy?"

She only nodded.

_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_  
Wow... I was the one who wrote it and I was like "JUST KISS HER ALREADY!"  
What do you think? Will they do it? 33  
So, I was thinking about where this story will be going and well... There is only one more chapter left! Sorry guys! Unless I get a plot idea I will end it at chapter 4-5!  
Love feedback!

-homstucker413


	4. Chapter 4

"DAVE! OH MY GOD!" Jade's scream pierced the night.

"J-Jade I-I'm not in you yet..." He looked at her startled face and tried to keep his cool. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? Jade? Answer me Harley!"

"SOMETHING IS UNDER ME!"

"What the fu-?"Dave lifted her by her legs and sure enough... there was something there. He looked at it closely before realizing what it was and let out a chuckle that soon became a sigh. When Dave had pulled Jade to the edge of the bed, it seems he must have missed one of the Smuppets he was putting away.

"Hey she's my girl! Keep your fucking penis nose away from her!" He slapped the smuppet across the room and into a wall with a _thud_. Jade giggled at what he just called her. She's "his girl."

"Okay. That fucking ruined the mood right?" Dave insisted putting her legs down so they could just relax until the mood was back.

"Yes..." Jade motioned for him to relax next to him.

"Nah." Dave instead lay down on his stomach and rested his head on her stomach. "I like this better. I can hear your heart go faster when I am here." In that moment her heart fluttered and he sighed never wanting to leave this position. That was until all hell broke loose.

The door flew open causing Jade to scramble under the covers and Dave to reach down for his boxers and slip them on. Karkat and Terezi walked in with their PJ's on but they looked like they were ready to fight. Kakat's sickle in hand made Dave jump and Terezi's cane was held like a sword.

"I swear I could smell Harley in here." Terezi sniffed again.

"Damnit Terezi! She and Dave got it on. We were hearing sex noises." He turned his attention to Dave, "We heard a fucking scream and we thought Jack came back."

"Uh-" Dave was still trying to register everything at once but the first thing he could think of was to get them out of there, "Well yeah ok... leave now... Karkat! Terezi! Leave!" He pushed them out and locked the door and they were in silence once more.

"That scared the shit out of me! I thought it would have been John or Rose..." They both shivered at the thought of their paradox siblings walking in on them in bed. "At least we are alone again." She giggled and came out from under the covers. Dave, without taking off his boxers, wraps his arms around her.

"I think we should sleep." He knew she was going to protest so he pressed his lips against hers and leaned back on her. "And that's an order." They stayed in each other's arms throughout the night.

Dave opened his eyes and looked across from him. _Jade looked beautiful as she slept,_ he thought. He studied her breathing patterns and she seemed to match his. He took a long out with pride in himself. He had got the girl...and he had been cool. It is possible to be cool and get the girl! Trying not to disturb her slumber, he hugged her tight and got out of her clasp. Dave stood p and walked over to his desk to put on his shades.

... To put on his shades...

...HIS SHADES

WHERE ARE HIS SHADES?

He quickly looked around. Maybe they fell from last night? He checked all along the desk and the floor space around it. The only place he hadn't looked was Jade. He had just realized that she was dressed in her pajamas from the night before. _Harley, you cute clever sweet gentle loving..._ He couldn't call her any names... Well of course nice names like loving and cute. He has utterly lost his bad-ass cool kid side with Jade. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _He quietly looked for his shades around her and found them tucked into the front of her shirt.

Relieved that they aren't broken, Dave went to reach for them but he was stopped dead in his tracks. Jade woke up. She turned to him, a glowing blush on her face and kissed him so passionately, he forgot about the shades.

"You don't get these back until you sleep with me!" She clutched the glasses and shoved them down her shirt.

"So unfair! I haven't gone a fucking day for 6 years without those, but I'm presuming you've never had sex." He didn't want to sound mean so he made his eyes grow big to express soft and concerned.

"New things to try everyday Dave!" _So she is a virgin_, he thought. He had wondered that last night when she was sucking on his dick. She did it so well. But how was he to know either?

"You know technically you're not supposed to have sex until the 3rd fucking date!" He reached for her shirt but she turned into the mattress. "Son of a bitch."

"So you're saying you would wait 3 dates for me?" She looked back at him with gracious bright green eyes and kissed him. "But that would also mean you wouldn't get your cool kid shades either!" She snorted, as if she knew his kryptonite.

"You very well know that's not what I fucking meant Harley." He tried not to smile but without his shades, he can't hide anything.

"Apparently not, Strider!" She leaped out of the bed and into the corner of where the door was at. She grabbed the shades out of her shirt which she had tucked into her shorts so they wouldn't fall out. "Come and get them! Heehee!"

He couldn't help it. She was too cute to not want to chase her and tried to snuggle her up real nice only to forget about why he did that in the first place. He ran after her, only in his square room, and still couldn't get a hold of her. Then you realized that she was technically part dog now. It was an instinct, fetch without return. He finally got her by the waist and in a cluster of giggles and collapsed on the bed. It grew silent and they eventually started talking. This was the first actual conversation they have had as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Here have 'em back." Jade handed the Strider kid his shades back but was surprised when he wouldn't take them. She looked up to him and he looked down at her. He pressed her close and kissed her cheek.

"But I haven't slept with you yet..." His eyes were pleading and he had changed his mind. Jade doubted if it would have mattered about the shades or not.

"But I thought you sa-" She was interrupted by a stunning kiss. Dave ran his hands along her back and sides as he let her tongue enter his mouth and vice-versa. They heavily pressed their lips against each other's and did not care about the world around them. Like the night before, Jade started to undress first. First went her shirt. Next Dave wanted to unhook her bra. She told him to just push the back straps together and it would release since he had zero experience with that. Next was his turn. Again all he had on were his red plaid boxers.

"Your really don't have to." Dave told her.

"I want all of you. You get to pleasure me... I want to pleasure you too." Well he can't argue with that.

She threw the boxers onto the floor but got of the bed.

"What are you-" Dave started.

_Clink!_

She locked the door so no one could intrude on them again. Especially now since everyone is awake. She strutted back to the bed and pushed him back down.

"Are you ready?"

"Fuck yes." He put his arms behind his head and started to relax.

She put her tongue on the tip and wiggled it. He seemed to like it. She could feel him jerk his hips in pleasure. Jade wrapped her entire mouth around him and rocked back and forth.

"Oh... god... Harley keep going... Ow! Your teeth!" He looked down at her and he noticed they were both blushing. He hated telling her what to do. It made him feel like a douche. "Mmhmm... that's it... ahhhh... feels so great... don't stop... please Jade keep going..." He inhaled and exhaled through gritted teeth as she sped up. "You're doing great... ahhhh... right there..." He bit his lower lip as his hips started thrusting a tiny bit. After a little time goes by of breathing and moaning Dave finally begins to feel a knot in his stomach. "Oh g-god... J-Jade I think I-I'm going to-"

"Your turn." They switched places and Jade took the rest of her clothes off. He climbed on the side of her and leaned in and kissed her gently before his pointer finger found its way between her legs. This time, without warning, he put it in her and moved in and out slowly. She squeaked but then started moaning, biting her lower lip.

"Yes... Yes Dave! Mmm… Ohhh..." She screamed and her hips bucked up. "Please... don't stop..."

Her arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues met and he pushed in a little farther, she reacted with a huge moan and started moving her hips around and pulled him closer. He kept pushing in and out and he couldn't help but get harder. _She's so wet._

Her hands clawed through his hair as he kept going and soon, another finger found its way in. Her feet and knees were pointing and jerking around in pleasure. Her moans were short after long inhales.

"I'm ready." She whispered into his ear and he immediately stopped and looked into her eyes.

"You're sure you wan-" He started.

"Dave yes! I've told you like a million fucking times. Yes! Yes! Yes!" He pulled her to the edge of the bed again, with her still on her back, but her legs in his arms. "Just start slowly... Ohhhhh..." His erection touched her ever so slightly.

"I know Harley...I love you." He blushed and his crimson eyes got bigger.

"I love you so much Dave."

Slowly he lunged forward and slowly but gently went inside her a tiny bit. "Try not to scream." He warned and she had to hold her breath not to. He slowly kept going and she put a pillow over her mouth to scream in pain.

"Does it hurt?" He thought it would but not that much.

"Y-Yes but don't p-pull out." She managed to say under the pillow.

He slowly kept going until he was fully in her. She wailed into the pillow but it subsided when he slowly began to pull back out. He closed his eyes in pleasure when he realized that she was still so wet and was wrapped around him in 2 ways, He pushed back in still slowly, but just the slightest faster. She moaned loudly into the pillow but he couldn't tell if it was for pain or pleasure. He slowly pulled back again but then a little faster than the last pushed back in. They were both moaning, he had realized, and both breathing hard and slow.

"Faster Dave… Ohhhh." She breathed out into the pillow. He did as we was told and pushed in and out with fast movements and breaths. She wrapped her legs around his waist righter and tighter wanted more. "Harder... harder..." As she commanded, he pushed his hips in quick movements and more force. "Ohhhhh... Oh...Oh god Dave..."

He squeezed his eyes shut and thrusted into her more and more. He moaned and knew it was almost time for his climax. She let out a huge satisfying moan into the pillow and he knew she just had her orgasm. He leaned down, still thrusting and grabbed both of her breasts. His mouth found hers once again and was filled with breathing and noises. Dave really liked the noises that she made. He thought they were cute. He felt it coming and could feel the warmth traveling

"Ohhh Jade... Oh g-god I'm g-gonna..." He released inside of her and she moaned into the pillow again. He was panting and sweaty all of but he really couldn't get a rat's ass. He pulled out of her, seeing that he was covered in cum and blood, and rubbed her tight thighs before putting her legs down and laying down beside her. Since the bed was only made for one person, they had to squeeze together in order to both fit on it.

"That..." She peered over to look into his tired red eyes, "That was amazing." She rolled on top of him and ran her fingers through his blonde hair as she pushed her lips and tongue onto his. His arms and hands explored her back and he pushed up into her mouth, also. She made a purring noise when he would pass his hands over her ass and squeeze a little. He got so overwhelmed and did it 6 more times just to hear that noise. She bit softly on his bottom lip and rubbed her hands down his arms and shoulders.

"I love you so much Strider!" She lowered her kisses onto his neck and nibbled a little.

"Harley, I fucking love you too." He kissed the top of her head and breathed in the sweet smell of her hair.

-  
_**AUTHORS NOTE: **_  
Thought I would add some humor... and leading to a problem... H33H33 :3  
I came up with a plot right after uploading the 3rd part and so now be prepared for like 10 chapters!  
STUPID SMUPPETS grrrrrrrrrrrrr  
Sorry this went so long... the smut scene was hard to figure out and... Heeheehee... hard  
Anyways, do you guys like it so far? There will be more action later I PROMISE!  
Love feedback~  
-homestucker413


	5. Chapter 5

"Let's go love birds! Time to get out of there!" There was hard pounding on the door. It was Terezi.

"Just a sec TZ! Jesus fucking Christ!" Dave set her gently next to him and pulled himself up to the edge of the bed. He reached down to the floor and picked up his boxers and slipped them on as he stood up. He looked back to make sure Jade was under the covers, and when she was, he opened the door.

"Hey Dave? Maybe you should be a little more secretive next time you want to get Harley in the bed." Her snout clinched up and she smelled the air, "We could all here you guys making noise this morning. Wait that's you right Dave?"

His face flushed and he realized that he didn't have his shades on, which was what Terezi always smelled for first. He looked at Jade who was cowering under the sheets and throws him his shades.

"Yes TZ it's me." He snaps on the shades and tries his best to make his face impassive and control his blush. "And we will be quiet next time alright? Is that all you needed?" He didn't want to be a dick but this wasn't exactly the best time for Terezi to be doing her justice thing.

"Hey no need to be rude coolkid! We just miss you. You have been stuffed in there for a while!" She crosses her arms, cane in hand, and puts weight on one of her hips.

"Oh jeez we're sorry Terezi!" Dave glances at Jade who is still in the bed. "We'll hang out with you in a minute, after we get dressed and stuff!"

The troll girl makes her signature snicker before replying. "No need to hurry, just make sure we get to see both of you, well talk and smell in my case! Heehee ." And with that she turns around and extends the cane to walk out of sight. Dave shuts the door and sighs in relief.

"Hehe, that was eventful!" Jade just giggles as she wiggles out of the bed and gathers her clothes up from the floor.

"You could say that I guess." He mimics her and they both get dressed pretty quick and make their way out of the room to be greeted by their friends.

After hours of joking, laughing, and telling stories they all parted ways. Jade and Dave went back to his room but even before shutting the door, she had her legs wrapped around his waist and they were kissing fiercely. He shut and locked the door before letting his hands hold her behind and walk her toward the bed. Everything was going smoothly until-

He trips.

On the make shift bed made from blankets they forgot to clean up.

And he lands on her.

At first she giggles but it quickly turns into a groan from a slightly uncomfortable pain from his weight. "Uh Dave? Can you get off me, it kind of hurts…" She shakes his shoulders. No response. Jade's eyes widen and she shakes him more vigorously. "Dave! Get up!" She wiggles under his limp body trying to get out from under him.

Dave stirred after a few hours of being out cold and Jade stood to walk over to him. She had been sitting on the floor waiting silently after carrying him to his bed. Dave however wasn't exactly silent during this time. He would randomly say her name in his sleep and toss and turn. This of course made her feel fluttery inside and she smiled every time she had heard him say it.

"Dave?" She caressed his cheek with her palm and lithe fingers and her face was stained with concern.

"Sup Harley." Was his only response. Jade sat down on the edge of the bed next to him trying to find the words.

"I... I've been thinking..." She met his gaze through his aviators and now his face was concerned. He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"Thinking about what?"

"This. This whole thing... and well... "

"Well what? C'mon Jade spit it out." Both his hands were on her shoulders now trying to relax her.

"I just think that ever since this started... everything just isn't going as I imagined it would... "Her eyes were wondering around the room now and he couldn't help but pull her into his arms, close to his chest. She reacted by wrapping both of her arms around his back and nuzzling into his chest choking out a sob.

"Shh Jade." He pat her ebony hair that was sticking out in odd angles that draped her shoulders. "Not everything will be perfect, but I think that's how we see the fu- the good things." His cool was slipping but he didn't care. He didn't care showing feelings or emotions. Not if it was in front of her, so he slid off his shades and placed them next to him. "I love you Jade, not some stupid fall or smuppet will change that, okay?"

"I know I know, I love you too but..." She paused, pulling back from him to meet his soft eyes again and wiping under her eyes. He had taken off his aviators and now she could see exactly what he was thinking. His eyes had narrowed and his eyebrows were clenched. He must be thinking the same thing. "But, I just can't help but think that this won't last. The game will take its toll one day!"

"Jade listen to me," He pulled her over to cradle her in his arms like a baby. "We'll get through this stupid fucking game no matter what. And if you think I wouldn't die a hero's death just to save you, then you must be pretty clueless."

"But I don't want a hero Dave, I just want you!"

Dave's cool was probably at the point where it couldn't even freeze water right now. He couldn't even think of something witty or ironic to say. "Okay." It was the best he could do except just feeling her there in his lap.

Alright I know this took FRUKCING FORVVER but it's here now! .D. Okay more like FIVEever but whatever…

As for the story, I really think and hope there will be at MAX ten chapters. Depending on how much the story will take to develop of course. Also, there should be way more awkwardness in the next smut scene so there you go!

UPDATE:

I'll be trying to update once a week, maybe twice, and no more breaks! But if I have you guys waiting too long just tell me! Please please ^^

Love feedback~


End file.
